Miss Melody
by MizBourne
Summary: Melody isn't a fighter, but when Chris tells her about the job opening at WWE, she goes for it. After they work together for a week, what happens when the storylines start tearing them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Melody's friend drank her fifth cup of beer, "Hey guys! You are my best-est friends! You know that?"

"Dude, you're drunk." Melody laughed along with her other friends.

"No I'm not! I'm just high off of Avenged Sevenfold!"

"They haven't even performed yet!"

"Let's tell the concert managers to put them on before I turn 50!"

Just then Avenged Sevenfold's lead singer, M. Shadows grabbed the microphone he started to talk as the other members started to join him, "Last December, I lost a real close friend. You may all know him as "The Rev" but I knew him as Jimmy. I know he would have been happy to perform today. Let's start it off slow. For Jimmy! This one is for you."

They played "Dear God" and changed the words to represent Jimmy. Melody was in the front away from her friends. She just wanted to enjoy her first Avenged Sevenfold concert. She stared at M. Shadows's face how tears were trying to fall.

She wasn't the only one to notice, "It's sad right? Losing a band member."

Melody saw a man looking at her, "Yeah. The Rev was awesome. No one can drum as good as he did."

"Especially in Bat Country, the drumming was amazing."

"Totally! My name is Melody."

"Cool name. I'm Chris."

* * *

Melody sat next to her drunk friend who was singing, "YOU KNOW I'M A DREAMER!"

"You're so drunk."

"And you are so lucky to talk to that hottie!"

"What hottie?"

She pointed out Chris, "That one duh! He's hot!"

"Oh, his name is Chris. He's nobody really."

"He looks familiar. Holy shit, he's walking over! HIDE!"

"Shut up!" Melody turned around and saw Chris walking over.

"I know we barely met, but do you want to get a light night snack?" Drunkie kicked Melody in the butt making her fall into Chris's arms, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah."

* * *

Melody ate the last piece of ice cream cone, "So Chris what do you do?"

"I fight and sing." He was on his second ice cream

"At the same time?"

"Yes," Chris laughed, "No, I wrestle most of the times then I sing with my band."

"Cool. Who is your ba-"

Two boys interuppted her, "Hey! Are you Chris Jericho? Oh my gosh it is him! Can we have your autograph?"

"Sure guys.:" Chris signed the napkin they had.

Melody choked on her soda, "Chris freakin Jericho?"

"Yeah. Have you heard of me?"

"Sort of. My friend, the drunk one, always talks about you. She says you're the lead singer of Fozzy and you are a WWE wrestler and she knows stuff that's a little private. It's so awesome to meet you!"

"Your friend knows a lot about me. Creepy. Anyway Miss Melody, what do you do?"

"I just got fired a week ago, so I'm trying to find a new job. I'm just at home while my friends are at work."

"WWE is hiring! You can go!" Chris calmed down a bit, "If you want to, you don't have to."

"Maybe. I'm not that much of a fighter."

"You won't be alone. We are looking for two new Divas. You can bring a friend."

"Yeah that sounds great. Thanks."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home. I can tell my friends are here already." Melody heard her drunk friend's/future ring partner snoring through the wall.

"It was nice meeting you." Chris kiss her cheek.

"Come on! You're a wrestler!" Melody pulled him into a passionate kiss, "Now was that so bad?"

"Not at all. Remember to meet me tomorrow."

"I won't forget." they said goodbye and kissed one more time. Melody closed the house door and jumped on her friend to wake her up.

"Hey Gabby! Guess what!"

"Why the hell did you wake me up? I'm tired."

"That's because you drank a gallon of beer. Anyway, remember that wrestler you are always talking about?" Gabby nodded, "That guy I met at the concert was him! It's Chris Jericho!"

Gabby sat up causing Melody to fall, "NO FREAKIN WAY!"

"Also guess what! He said they are hiring at WWE. Two new divas! You always wanted to be a Diva!"

"Holy shit."

"Tomorrow we have to sign up."

"But I work tomorrow."

"Really? You can be a WWE Diva! Your dream since middle school! You really want to stop that dream?"

"No, I don't!"

"Then let's go to sleep! Because we got to sign up tomorrow morning!"

"Morning?" Gabby wasn't a morning person and Melody knew it.

"Sorry. Also Chris is an wonderful kisser."

"WHAT?" Melody ran up to her room. Gabby would chase her but she's to drunk.

* * *

**(a/n) Yeah it is Gabby from What I Want, What I Need (my other story) This is sort of the prequel. It's how Gabby got her job but this is a Melody/Chris story. I love Avenged Sevenfold too! RIP Jimmy! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

*A month later*

Melody tried on her new costume. It was pretty simple. Black shorts with a streaks of purple and a matching tank top except more sparkly. Today was her first day, she was

debuting on Raw. They gave her the script the day after she got hired. She also noticed how only one script came. Gabby wasn't hired. Now her partner was going to be another girl who she still hasn't met. After Raw she was going to go on her fifth date with Chris Jericho since he had the day off. They have been growing closer ever since the concert.

"Are you Melody?" a blond girl with a matching costume tapped Melody's shoulder.

"Yeah. You must be Sierra." Melody stuck out her hand to shake hands.

Sierra shook her head, "I just got my nails done."

"Ok then," Melody noticed that they still had time before debuting. She might as well get to know her partner better, "How did you find out about the job?"

"One day I gave Dashing Cody Rhodes a B.J, next thing you know I'm standing across from my partner. You?"

Melody stopped herself from saying 'Whore' but said instead, "Chris Jericho. We met at an Avenged Sevenfold concert."

"Ew. I hate Avenged Sevenfold. I prefer Justin Bieber or Usher," Sierra rolled her eyes, "Anyway Chris Jericho is SO fuckin' hot! Did you fuck him?"

"Um, no. We are just friends."

"I would totally do him. You should introduce us! Maybe if I sleep with him he'll get us higher in the company!"

"He has a girlfriend." Melody widened her eyes at Sierra in disbelief.

"Not after he sees me!" Sierra sang.

Melody took that as a bitch slap, "I'm his girlfriend."

"Not for long." Sierra said under her breath.

* * *

_Melody and Sierra ran at the same pace towards the ring. They jumped on the ring and stared at LayCool who was in the middle of the mat. The crowd cheered at the new Divas glaring at LayCool. The four women gazed at each other waiting for the crowd to go crazy with anticipation. Layla finally pushed Sierra and the fighting started. They fought while the crowd cheered and booed. They were amazed that two new Divas deciding to jump LayCool. Sierra kicked Layla out cold. Sierra lifted Layla up and did a Stratusfraction on her. The crowd cheered as they watched Melody and Michelle fight. Michelle raised her hands up signaling a time out. Melody mouthed "Are you serious?"_

_Michelle got on her knees next to Layla trying to wake her up. Just then Sierra punted her in the stomach turning her over. Melody climbed to the top buckle and watched the crowd wave at her. Melody turned around and she hoped it would go as planned. She back flipped off the buckle and land on Michelle. Sierra helped her up as Justin Roberts gave them a microphone._

_ "I'm Sierra." she introduced herself._

_Melody grabbed the microphone trying not to breathe hard, "I'm Melody."_

_ "We don't like LayCool. As you can tell." Sierra winked._

_ "We don't like it when they beat up the Bella Twins either. So anyway..."_

_They both looked at each other and in sync did impressions of LayCool, "We are going to be your new champions!"_

_Sierra did an impression of Layla, "You wanna tell them why, Mel?"_

_Melody was in a Michelle character, "Ok ok! Next week on Raw we have a match with LayCool! Tell them the rest Lay!"_

_ "For the championship!"_

_They giggled, still in character. LayCool moved from inside the mat to the ramp. They both looked in shock as Melody and Sierra just laughed. Their theme song started to play as LayCool left still in shock. Melody grabbed Sierra's hand so they could gloat together. Sierra yanked her hand away in disgust, as Melody looked at her questionably._

* * *

Melody walked backstage with Sierra beind her, "Sierra, what the hell was that earlier? The Stratusfaction?"

"Yeah it's my finisher."

"It's already been used. You can't use it again!"

"I don't care."

Melody stopped herself from slapping her partner. She sat on chairs and started to pat her sweat with a towel. She was just going to text Chris that the match was over when Chris tapped her shoulder...in costume, "Nice match."

"She wouldn't have done it without me." Sierra scoffed and walked off

"Rude." Melody moved on to her biggest question, "Why are you in costume?"

Chris looked disappointed, "Some fan complained about how Evan Bourne was a punching bag so they are making me fight him tonight."

"We were going to go on a date!"

"I know I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you tomorrow?"

Melody shook her head, "I'm going to be on NXT. Thursday?"

"Sounds good." a stagehead called him over, "Bye love!"

"Bye." Melody put the towel over her face, resting. She removed the towel and to her shock she saw Sierra porn star kissing Nexus member Justin Gabriel.

"Great. My partner is a whore."


End file.
